recueil de prompt The Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de The Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke
1. Bisous orangés

Andy avança sur le pont du nouveau bateau que Pandora venait tout juste d'aguerrir, ce dernier était aussi grand que l'ancien, et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce demandé où Hyoubu trouvait tout cet argent. Il savait que Pandora faisait du trafic et de la contrebande, mais quand même un navire de ce genre devait couter une petite fortune.

Ce dernier s'allongea sur un transat. Il commençait à vraiment se sentir à l'aise ici, en même temps il n'avait plus rien sur la conscience, il ne travaillait plus pour une agence des Etats-Unis, il était maintenant un plain membre de cette organisation criminel. Mais sérieusement, Pandra n'était pas une mauvaise organisation, elle œuvrait tout simplement pour le bien des espers, une minorité dont les humains méprise. A la base il n'aimait pas les humains, mais il n'aimait pas les espers non plus, et pour cause ces derniers l'avaient toujours rejeté à cause de son pouvoir particulier, mais pas ici tout était différant.

Andy sentit une petite main sur sa peau de son bras nu. En retournant sa tête il put voir Yugiri, et tout de suite son cœur se mis à battre plus fortement. Il se mit une claque mentalement, comme le disait le reste des membres de l'équipe, il avait vraiment un lolicon, et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne comprenait même pas d'où venait ses sentiments. Il n'était pas attiré par les petites filles en général, mais c'était différant avec Yugiri, peut-être dû à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il y avait de petites rougeurs aux joues de la jeune fille, et il aimerait bien pouvoir dire que c'était de l'amour, mais il ne savait pas si elle était déjà capable de ressentir ce genre de chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il Yugiri ?

- Tu … tu peux m'aider, je n'y arrive pas …

Andy remarqua alors que la jeune fille avait une orange dans les mains, elle n'arrivait sans doute pas à enlever la peau. Il était quand même un peu étonné, en général elle allait plutôt voir Hyoubu pour ce genre de chose, mais peut-être ce dernier était-il occupait. Andy prit l'orange et commencer alors à la peler, sans vraiment de difficulté, après tout il avait quand même beaucoup plus de force qu'elle, et de toute manière il ne fallait pas vraiment beaucoup de force pour faire ça. Une fois finit il rendit l'orange à la jeune fille qui c'était assis à côté de lui. Se mettant à genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'homme Yugiri pose ses petites lèvres sur celle d'Andy. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise, il ne c'était pas entendu à ça. La jeune fille descendit en vitesse avant de partir en courant, laissant le jeune homme figée. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop croire en ce baiser, elle était encore jeune après tout, il y avait de grande chance que même si elle l'aimait pour le moment ses sentiment changerait en grandissant, mais bon …

- Lolicon …. Dis une voix dans son dos.

En se retournant il surprit Yoh qui le regardait avec un faux visage blaser, tandis que Momiji le traiter de pervers, ils n'avaient pas tords mais il n'allait pas ce laissez faire ainsi, il commença alors une petit dispute avec Yoh tandis que la femme partit en poussant un soupir.


	2. Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ?

C'était pourtant une question qui à la base était innocente est facile à expliquer, enfin ça c'était dans le cas où on devait l'expliquer à une petite fille normal, mais lorsque que l'on devait l'expliquer à une petit fille esper aussi intelligente que Yugiri cela devenait tout un problème. Andy ne pouvais pas lui racontait d'histoire, elle le serait directeur et elle risquerait de ce vexer, or il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en colère contre lui. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il ne savait pas comment expliquer la question. Quelle était cette question ?

'Pourquoi le ciel est bleu'.

Il ne pouvait as lui dire qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre, car encore une fois elle se vexerait. Mais lui-même n'était pas sur de la vérité, et pour cause ce n'était pas un sujet qui venait souvent dans la conversation, en général on parlait du ciel bleu, mais on ne se demander pas pourquoi il était bleu. Comment expliquer ç assez facilement pour qu'elle le comprenne ? C'était vraiment compliquer, c'était dans ce genre de chose que Hyoubu serait utile, malheureusement ce dernier était partit quelque part.

- Alors tu vois, si mes souvenirs sont bon, la lumière du soleil et composer d'un mélange de beaucoup de couleur, rouge, orange, bleu, vert, violet et d'autre. Et je pense que tu sais que tout autour de la terre il y a une sorte de bouclier que l'on appelé atmosphère, quand la lumière entre en contact avec l'atmosphère, et bien en quelque sorte l'eau contenue dans l'atmosphère capte et diffuse le bleu de la lumière, c'est pour ça que le ciel et bleu.

Il ne savait pas si elle avait tout comprit son explication, mais visiblement cela lui convenait car elle hocha la tête avant de repartir toute penseuse. Andy leva alors les yeux aux ciel pour le regardait, ce dernier était vraiment d'un bleu magnifique aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être ce qui avait provoquer la question de la jeune fille.


	3. Dormir sous les étoiles

Je me retrouvais sur le bateau tout neuf de Pandora, acheter grâce à des relations de Hyoubu, et grâce à l'argent que l'on gagnait avec la vente d'objet de contrebande. J'étais malgré tout étonné de voir le nombre de millions que posséder la Pandora. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que nous possédions, après tout je faisais maintenant pleinement partie de cette organisation criminel, je ne travaillais plus pour les services secret américain, je n'avais plus non plus de contact avec B.A.B.E.L. Au final je me sentais enfin à ma place, comme à l'intérieur d'une famille.

En m'allongeant sur un transat pour regarder le ciel nocturne, je remarquais quand même qu'il y avait une ombre au tableau. Enfin, on me pouvait pas vraiment appeler sa une ombre, c'est plutôt un petit problème personnel, et pour bien faire le ciel ne m'aidais pas. Mon problème prenait forme dans une jeune fille, Yugiri. Sans que je m'en rende compte j'avais fini par tomber amoureux d'elle, et le problème était que ce n'est qu'une enfant. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais pu tomber amoureux d'une gosse, je n'avais jamais eu d'attirance particulière pour l'enfant, en fait je ne savais même pas son âge, mais je doutais qu'elle avait plus de dix ans, toujours était-il que c'était différant avec Yugiri. Je ne savais même pas si c'était vraiment de l'amour que je ressentais, je n'étais après tout jamais tomber amoureux, mais je voulais être avec elle à ses côtés, je voulais la protéger plus que tout, je rougissais quand elle se montrait proche de moi, mon cœur s'emballait … c'était pour ma part les sentiments que l'on ressentait quand on était amoureux.

Les ténèbres de la nuit me faisait pensait à l'ébène de ses cheveux, Yoh et Momiji n'arrêtait de dire que j'étais un lolicon, bien sûr ils le disaient avec humour, ils le disaient aussi à Hyoubu, mais depuis quelque temps je sentais leur regard un peu plus insistant, je pense qu'ils devaient commencer à se douter de quelque chose, mais que voulaient-ils que je leur dise. Un visage s'apparut soudainement devant le mien, se découpant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Yugiri était en train de me regardait avec un petit visage inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Contre toute attente elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans doutes voulait-elle me réconfortait, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait visé mes lèvres. Peut-être ressentait-elle aussi quelque chose pour moi, mis elle était encore tellement jeune, ses sentiments pouvais changer n'importe quand, c'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas lui faire de déclaration, déjà peut-être qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, et surtout au final je finirais peut-être par simplement l'enfermer dans une cage. Mais si elle continuait comme ça je ne sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps avant de lui dire les deux mots magique et pourtant pour le moment interdis. Si je ne craquer pas alors j'attendrais encore quelques année, qu'elle soit plus en mesure de comprendre et d'être un peu plus sur de ses sentiments. Pour le moment, tant qu'elle était à mes côtés cela me suffisait. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle c'était allongée sur moi, et qu'elle c'était endormis. Je l'entoura de mon bras pour ne pas qu'elle tome, décidant de dormir ici, de toute façon on était en été, il ne faisait pas froid, ce n'était pas dérangeant. Je sentis peu à peu le sommeil prendre par de moi, et fermant les yeux je partis rejoindre le royaume de Morphée.


	4. Tout commence avec de la crème solaire

Le Queen of Catastrophe faisait actuellement route vers une direction inconnu, mais cela ne dérangeais pas Andy, Hyoubu lui annoncera la destination quand il jugera qu'il le fallait, mais de ce fait il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ne pouvant se préparer pour la prochaine mission. Il arriva alors sur le pont. Le soleil tapait plutôt fort en cette journée, surtout en pleine après-midi. Poussant un petit soupir il enleva son T-Shirt avec pour idée de plonger dans la piscine.

Le jeune homme se figea néanmoins aux abords de la piscine, sur un transat pas très loin ce trouvait Momiji, la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bleu. Jusque-là rien d'anormal, cette dernière avait l'habitude de se faire bronzer, ce qui changer de l'ordinaire c'est que cette dernière avait retiré son haut, ne portant que son bas de maillot de bain. Cette dernière était allonger sur le ventre, ne laissant que son dos à la vue du jeune homme, mais cela suffisait à éveiller l'imagination de jeune homme.

- Dis, au lieu de rester bêtement là viens me mettre de la crème solaire.

Le jeune homme se mit en marche, oubliant au passage la piscine qu'il y avait devant lui, ce qui lui valut un joli plongeon. Le jeune homme en sortie rapidement sous le rire de la jeune femme. Se rapprochant il prit rageusement le flacon de crème et commença à l'étaler sur le dos de la jeune femme. Cette dernière laissa s'échapper un soupir de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se retourna, ayant visiblement oublier qu'elle n'avait pas de haut.

- Euh … Momiji ?

- Oui ? …. Ah !

Poussant un cri de surprise la jeune femme pris le jeune homme contre elle, se collant un lui mais l'empêchant par la même occasion de mater sa poitrine. Une fois le calme revenue la jeune femme se sépara un peu d'Andy, suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se regarder face à face. Les deux avaient des rougeurs sur les joues, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce fut finalement Momiji qui bougea la première malgré sa gêne. Lentement la bleu posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Le biser ne dura que quelques secondes, mis se fut suffisant pour laisser circuler les sentiments des deux personnes. Andy fini par terminer de mettre la crème solaire sur la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas si cette relation aller duré, mais pour le moment il était heureux, et c'était le principal pour le moment.


End file.
